oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rum Deal
Details Crafting *50 Fishing (can be boosted) *40 Farming (can be boosted) *47 Prayer points (45 with boost from Prayer Guild OR lower depending on your max hit with Ancient mace) *42 Slayer *Must have completed Zogre Flesh Eaters. *Be able to kill a combat level 150 monster. |items='Recommended:' *Combat gear to kill a level 150 monster, which uses the Melee attack style. *Slayer gloves or Relicym's balm are suggested as there are monsters which can cause disease. Note however that a simple teleportation to clan wars and going through the portal and out will bring all your stats back to maximum, which can easily be done after the quest as it does not or very rarely damage you. *Stamina potion |recommended = Optional: *Bring rake and seed dibber to save 30 seconds. *The Ectophial teleports close to the start area and out of island. *Have full Prayer points. |kills = *Evil spirit (level 150) *Fever spider (level 49)}} Walkthrough Setting out Talk to Pirate Pete at the dock north-east of the Ectofuntus. Agree to help him, and refuse the money he offers you. He will knock you out and take you to Braindeath Island. Upon waking, you will find yourself in a small room. Talk to Captain Braindeath, and he will tell you that he needs to make some "rum" in order to get Captain Donnie drunk. You will have to gather the ingredients to make the rum. The Captain will give you some seeds in order to grow the first ingredient. Brewing "Rum" Blindweed If you brought a rake and a seed dibber, you can skip this. The first ingredient is Blindweed. Go down the ladder in the northwest corner of the building and then head southeast to find a cupboard. Take everything from the cupboard (this is equipment for you to farm your seed) '''except' the watering can, which you don't need, and return to the main floor.'' Leave the building by the southernmost stairway. Walk south until you find some farming patches. The majority of them will be unusable; the southeastern one will still be available, however. Rake away the weeds and plant your seed. Wait for the blindweed to grow (about five minutes) and pick it. During this time, you may be attacked by zombie swabs; find a convenient safe spot, such as the other side of the fence, and choose the right-click option "intimidate" to stop them from attacking you. You only have to scare each swab once. Return to Captain Braindeath, and he will tell you to put the blindweed in the hopper. Use the southeastern ladder to go up one floor and use the blindweed with the hopper, in the northwestern corner next to the pressure barrel. Return to Captain Braindeath to find the next ingredient. Stagnant Water To get Stagnant water, you will have to travel to a nearby volcano and fill a bucket, which the Captain has given you. Leave the house via the south stairway again and travel northwest (make sure you're on the outside of the fence first) to find 50% Luke guarding a small gate. Open the gate and walk through - you will automatically make a diversion for the guard. Travel up the volcano and collect some stagnant water. Return to the house, put the water in the hopper, and talk to Captain Braindeath (it may be quicker to use your ectophial and then return to the island). Sluglings The Captain will give you a fishbowl tangled in a big net and tell you to fish five "sluglings". Don't untangle the bowl and net! If you do, use one on the other to "retangle" them. Head to the farming patch you used earlier; the fishing spots are close by. Fish five sluglings; there is a chance you will get fish other than the sluglings, but it doesn't matter which fish you get. Return to the house, but instead of putting the sluglings in the hopper, you will have to "pressurise" them; put them in the pressure barrel and pull the lever. Then, return to Captain Braindeath. Evil Spirits ''Note: If you wish to have multiple holy wrenches, you can use the Drop trick here to get them from Captain Braindeath and then go bless them.'' Captain Braindeath will tell you that the controls for the brewery have become possessed. He will give you a wrench in order to beat the controls with it. Head to the west of the house and get your wrench blessed by Davey - he will only bless the wrench if you have 47 or more Prayer points, not just level 47 in Prayer. Now, beat the controls (located directly south of Captain Braindeath - it is the machine that is spinning uncontrollably) with it, and a level 150 Evil spirit will appear, you can easily safe-spot with Ranged/Magic, or use a halberd behind the pylons to kill it. Fever Spider Captain Braindeath will tell you that the final ingredient is the carcass of a Fever spider. Go down the ladder near Captain Braindeath and kill a fever spider - be warned that if you do not wear Slayer gloves, you may become diseased, but if you are using Magic or ranging the spiders, you can hide behind the ladder/boxes and attack one, you will not become diseased if you do this. Collect its carcass, use it with the hopper and talk to Captain Braindeath. Captain Donnie Now that the "rum" is complete, collect some from the "output tap" at the south end of the machinery with a bucket. Head outside, to the farming patches. Find Captain Donnie, and give him the "rum". Ask to join his crew and after some dialogue, he will tell you the name of his boss. Return to Captain Braindeath to claim your reward. Rewards *2 Quest points *7,000 Fishing experience *7,000 Prayer experience *7,000 Farming experience *Holy wrench - if it is in your inventory whilst drinking prayer potions or super restore potions, you will restore more prayer points depending on your prayer level. Required for completing Completion of Rum Deal is required for the following: *Cabin Fever Trivia * When talking to one of the brewers in the 'rum' factory, he quotes a line from the Monty Python's : "my hovercraft is full of eels." * In addition, one of the brewers says "game over man, game over!", which is a reference to the movie . * Another asks, after you inquire about the priest, "do you need a young priest or an old priest?". This is a reference to . * Part of Davey's blessing is "Romanes Eunt Domus" (which is rough Latin for "Romans go home") and is a reference to Monty Python's . * The other type of fish you can catch besides sluglings is called Karamthulhu. This is another in-game reference to 's , which is described as having tentacles as a main physical feature. * When you have Davey bless your wrench, the camera will zoom in on your character. Once that happens, your character will hold up the wrench and say "Groovy." This is a reference to the 1981 film and sequel when the main character Ash cuts his own possessed hand off and replaces it with a chainsaw. * When attacking the Evil Spirit your character will say: "The power of Guthix compels you!" this is also a reference to the movie , where the priest yells: "The power of Christ compels you!". * In the Adventurer's Log, the quest is called "''A ''Rum Deal", rather than "Rum Deal". * When you talk to 50% Luke and ask "So what goes on here?" he says " You expect me to talk?" to which you reply "No Mr Luke, I expect you to die". This is a reference to the James Bond film Goldfinger. * If you try to pull the pressure lever, without putting in the five sea creatures, you will get the message: "You do not yet have the five sea creatures in the barrel!" even if you haven't got the message from Captain Braindeath. * One of the lines that the zombie pirates say is "United we stagger." this is a reference to the US saying united we stand. * When getting a bucket of 'rum', a message will appear "you carefully fill the bucket with the foul-smelling swill." When examining the bucket with 'rum' it says "sorry, I mean a bucket of 'rum'". * When speaking to 50% Luke, asking him "So how flammable are you?" he will reply "Don't make me angry! Ye'll not like me when I'm angry" this is a reference to the Incredible Hulk when Bruce Banner tells Jack McGee; "Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." * The quest title Rum Deal may be a reference to the phrase Bum Deal, when somebody gets the poor end of the deal- where the player has lots of menial tasks to complete. * When examining the Evil Spirit, it states "The pun was intended." referring to 'spirit' being another term for alcohol Category:Quests